


Let Me See You Stripped

by Samila_Lages



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell, BDSM, Drama, Flash Fic, Fontcest, M/M, No Smut, Papyrus Remembers Resets, SF! Papyrus, SF! Sans, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, it's very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:11:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7991458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samila_Lages/pseuds/Samila_Lages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me see you stripped.” Sans would demand every time too, and the older brother would undress, unlacing together with his clothes almost everything he was made of. The fear, the despair, the ache, the shame, the regret… all falling to the floor, alongside with his knees as he begged for his so deserved, so desired punishment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me See You Stripped

“Let me your dog.” Papyrus would ask every time.

 _Anything for Papyrus_ , Sans would conclude after some ponderation, as he felt the taste of the other’s breath in a messy kiss.

The lord was always so sudden…

“Let me see you stripped.” Sans would demand every time too, and the older brother would undress, unlacing together with his clothes almost everything he was made of. The fear, the despair, the ache, the shame, the regret… all falling to the floor, alongside with his knees as he _begged_ for his so deserved, so desired punishment.

The dog was always so sweet.

“You are so tasty” The lord would say, as the dog starved for more.

How many times they’d reach the same point? Sans would never know that was not the first. Papyrus, on the other side, have lost count. It didn’t matter, anyway. All that mattered for Sans was that Papyrus would not drink himself into oblivion if he _ordered_ the older one not to – that he would be able to keep his brother by his side.

For Papyrus, on the other hand, all that mattered was that his life would have a purpose, even if when he woke up there would be hell to pay up again, and he would be all alone because nobody remembers, nobody knows, nobody’s left. No… He could always hold on to faith, surrender into the embrace of the only god he’d ever worship. And that was the true heaven, because Sans could ask anything of him: he’d kill, he’d die. But all Sans ever commanded him was to sink into ecstasy as a delicious deathless death took his body, again and again as he turned himself into a _so willing_ prey. Hence pleasure would mix with pain, kisses would turn into scars, and sins would be screamed out loud.

So wrong, so unsafe, yet, so necessary.

That absolute bliss was the only thing able to keep Papyrus really, truly safe from reality, and somehow, Sans knew it. He knew his brother was made of more than what he was willing to show. Despite how many times Papyrus would shyly strip himself in front of him, regardless how many times he would fuck him until he passed out, inflict pain or deny caresses… Impelling his dog to reveal this secret was the only boundary the lord would never cross.  

**Author's Note:**

> I was at a Marilyn Manson concert yesterday, and remembering some other songs, this came up. There’s also that swapfell amv of the song Take me to Church, if you did not watch, search on youtube… so good! Well, English is not my mother tongue, if there’s something strange, please, tell me. Comments are more than welcome <3  
> Edit: if you have any idea/plot about swapfell you'd like to share, I'm looking for material to write.... I don't promise I'll write, but it could lead to something nice...


End file.
